Guess Who? - The Vampire Diaries edition
by EmeraldSwan92
Summary: Interactive fun! Basically, I write a riddle on a character from TVD. You guess in the reviews. First correct reviewer PM's me the next character to write about, so on and so forth. I upload every Fridays. The rules to this are explained in more detail in Chapter 1. Correct guessers are mentioned in every chapter so come join in on the fun! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction from this fandom. This isn't going to be your regular fanfiction, where is full of Delena or Klaroline (my favourite ships!). This is basically going to be a bunch of riddles/poems based on each character on the Vampire Diaires.**

**How it works:**** So basically, I will be writing a poem/riddle on a character from the Vampire Diaires (characters from ****_The Originals_**** who have appeared on TVD will also be inlcuded). The person the riddle is based on won't be mentioned. You guys (the readers) will have to guess who the character is via review. The people who guess it right will be mentioned in the next chapter and the first person who gets it right will recieve a PM from me and will get to choose the next character for me to do (but unfortunately, they can't guess for that particular riddle/poem as they chose the character :P). The answer to that particular riddle/poem will also be mentioned in the next chapter and so on...**

**This was inspired by TheJesusFreak777, who did a similar thing for Harry Potter. It's so cool, you guys should check it out :D**

**So we cool? Great, lets begin...**

* * *

><p>Just because you have parents, doesn't mean that you're lucky,<p>

Because someday they'll leave you unexpectedly,

Like mine did.

I leant this early on in my life.

There aren't many people in life who will stick by you through everything.

Only one,

Your siblings.

And just because you're loved,

Doesn't mean that you were ever truly loved.

Even if it was by two people at the same time,

You'll always be alone.

And when you finally discover that the one who loved you,

was beside you the whole time.

And you discover a whole new world with endless possibilities,

It'll be too late.

Because even if you've thought about death your whole life,

And have even considering holding it [death] with both hands,

It'll come for you at the wrong time,

And hurt others along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>So who do you think it was? Review me your thoughts.<strong>  
><strong>I know this was quite a short poemriddle. Others will probably be longer and depending on how many people are enjoying it and want me to continue with it, I'll set up a timetable for when I shall update this story/poem/riddle thing.**

**Have a good day!**

**- Emerald : ) xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. Unfortunately, none of you got it right. Well, one of you did but it was a guest review so they can't exactly participate properly in these riddles, which I am really sad about :( But you can still guess and if you get it right, you will be mentioned along with the other people with fanfiction accounts (I don't want to exclude you from the fun).**  
><strong>The answer was VICKI DONOVAN.<strong>  
><strong>A lot of people guessed Elena which is what I thought most people would guess for, but I on purposely went off that angle when I mentioned the two people loving her. It was in fact Tyler and Jeremy. Also, Elena loved her parents and she probably did feel lucky when they were there, but it was Vicki's parents that left her, so she's the one that felt unlucky. Read the guest reviewer<strong> ElouiseMarsdonxx **to** **find out more reasons for why it was Vicki :D**

**So because none of you got it right, I'll be posting another riddle. I'll make this one slightly easier than the last one and I'll PM the first correctly answered reviewer, asking for the character that they want me to write a riddle about. YOU MUST PM ME WITH A RESPONSE WITHIN THE FIRST WEEK, OR THE CHOICE OF CHARACTER WILL FALL TO THE NEXT CORRECTLY ANSWERED REVIEWER.**

**So, thanks for the follows, reviews and favs. On with the riddle...**

* * *

><p>Change in inevitable,<p>

Physically changing, now that's preventable.

What did I do to deserve this?

I never asked for this,

I never wanted to be what I am.

I can't control it.

I can't stop it.

But I can stop him.

He doesn't have to end up like me.

Lost, confused and all alone.

I can save him.

Or so I thought...

Because you can't help someone who you can't reach.

Who you can't touch.

Who you can't speak.

Like I said, change is inevitable,

But so is death.

And death has me now.

But not him.

I've watched him grow.

I've watched him change.

I've watched him love.

And he is not lost.

Or alone.

Or afraid.

He can control it.

He's tamed it.

And I am content.

He is happy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, who do you guys think it is? Drop in a review and let me know.<strong>

**NOTE: Riddle set before the spin off (The Originals).**

**Have a good day guys. I know I will (I'm going to see The Hunger Games Mocking Jay part 1 !).  
><strong>

**See you in a week :D**

**- Emerald : ) xxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's me!**  
><strong>I'm so proud that I've managed to keep this thing going (even though this is only the third chapter), and I've remembered to update every friday! Woohoo! Go me :)<strong>  
><strong>So, everyone that reviewed my last chapter got it right. It was infact MASON LOCKWOOD!<strong>  
><strong>These people were<strong> LitLover 101, guestwithafest6x, Skyscraper15 **and** Misha-Criss-Colfer.

**So, this next person that I'm doing was chosen by ** LitLover 101 **who was the first person to get my last riddle right :D**

**Again, follow, fav and review this story thing. I love you guys so much! On with the riddle :D**  
><strong>(P.S I'm trying to keep my authors note short and my riddles longer from now on :D )<strong>

* * *

><p>How many days has it been?<p>

The one love of my life who's always been there for me?

When will I be with you again?

I sometimes find it hard to remember,

But when I'm with you, I forget everything,

And just have fun.

You've also been there for so many others,

But I'm the one who looks at you,

The way you should be looked at.

Not as a way of passing time,

But as a way to escape this cruel world.

And just be me.

I share you sometimes,

And I hope you don't mind all those lips on you,

But you've always like me more, right?

So where the hell are you?

Because I need you now, more than ever.

I can't bear to come home to an empty house where you're not behind those glass doors.

I miss your sweet scent,

Your beauty,

You're taste.

Everyone knows I love you.

And I know I've thrown you at the wall too many times.

And when you come back to me, you're not the same.

But I don't mind,

Because I love you...

... ... ... . . ... ... .

... ... ... ... ... . ... . .

... ... ... ... . . ... ... .

... ... ... ... ... . ... . .

... ... . . ... ... .

... ... ... ... ... . ... . .

Oh god dammit,

WHERE IS MY BOURBON!

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? <strong>  
><strong>I tried a bit of humour and I hope it worked *crosses fingers*<strong>

**So, review and tell me who you think it is.**  
><strong>Thanks again for the continued support, without you, I wouldn't be having fun doing this :D<strong>

**All my love,**  
><strong>- Emerald : ) xxxxxxx<strong>

**(remember, if you're the first reviewer, then I'll PM you asking for a choice of character. You have until thursday to reply or the the choice of character for my next riddle will fall to the second reviewer who got it right) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody!**  
><strong>Another Friday, another riddle :D<strong>  
><strong>So, the last riddle was infact DAMON SALVATORE. In the riddle, I wrote about him talking about his bourbon, but made you think he was on about a girl :)<strong>  
><strong>The people who guessed the riddle right were<strong> chhavi, Freedom to Rarity, Zazzles606-xoxx, Katie Swindonne **and** Doppelganger Princess. **Well done guys!**  
><strong>So, this character was chosen by <strong>chhavi**. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Do you ever look in the mirror and question everything?<p>

Values,

Faith,

Humanity.

I was a monster,

I guess I still am.

Although my views are different, it doesn't change who I am.

This is who I'll always be.

Family, the one's you rely on,

Your rock,

They usually end up surprising you the most...

... .. and not always in a good way.

I learnt early on that no matter how strong you are,

No matter how brave,

Or fearless,

Or unstoppable,

We all have our weakness.

Mine is guilt,

and fear.

Guilty as to all the lives that I took so easily,

All the blood that I shed thoughtlessly,

All the lives that I've changed so quickly.

Fear for the future,

Fear from the past,

Fear of myself and what I'm capable of.

I'm not like the others,

I know that.

I'm the "strong and moral" one,

The one people come to advice for.

But every so often,

I wonder,

I wish,

I think what it'd be like...

... as selfish as this sounds,...

... ... . . ...

I wonder what it'd feel like,

To turn it all off.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY, it was so short! :( A-level mocks are killing me (I picked 3 of the hardest subjects)! I hope you guys understand :) x<br>So, enter your guesses people!**  
><strong>Let's see if more people can guess it right than last time!<strong>

**If you're in college and your christmas holidays have started, then Happy Holidays!**  
><strong>If you're like me doing A-levels, then hold it out for one more week. We'll get the break we deserve soon xxx<strong>

**Until next week, have a fantastic day!**

**All my love,**  
><strong>- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxxx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So many of you reviewed and guessed the last chapter which made me so happy! :D**  
><strong>The answer was ELIJAH MIKAELSON! Congratulations to<strong> infinitesmilee, LitLover101, EmeraldEyedCat, Potterfan37, TVDLova64, guardikat343ju **and** Alexix2106 **(who also reviewed my other riddles, so thanks :D)  
>Remember, if you follow this story, you'll know when I update (even though it's every Fridays, because the Christmas holidays have begun I might have more time and update sooner...)<br>This character was chosen by **infinitesmilee.** Enjoy!**

**ALSO, READ NOTE AT THE END. THANKS :D XX**

* * *

><p>Swirls,<p>

A funny shape, aren't they?

Spiralling and expanding,

Not really sure what it's doing.

That's like me,

Except I don't spiral gracefully,

I spiral out of control,

And kill.

They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder,

And to be honest, I don't see it.

This world, which was once an blank canvas,

Is painted with red.

Death and enemies around every corner.

Sure, there are friends and family too,

But not for me.

To me, family shows what I've missed out on.

A life where a mother could've cared for me is replaced by a mother who wants to kill me.

And a father who wants to teach me honour is replaced by a father who disowns me.

Friends to me are like mirrors,

Except they don't show the beauty on the outside,

But the ugly dark truth found on the inside,

Holding grudges and plotting against me,

I guess I deserve it.

I just wish I could start over,

Like a painting,

No more swirls,

No more angry splodges,

Just a blank canvas,

With the paint brush gliding across the surface like a feather,

No complications, no mistakes.

Just a do over.

Then my life would be content.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really proud of this one! :D<strong>  
><strong>Guesses?<strong>

***Important Question:* Do you think after every chapter, I should write a list of all the characters I have done?  
>So if people are new readers and don't want to start from the beginning, they can join on from wherever I left off? That way, if they are the first reviewer and have to pick a character for me to do, then they know what characters I have already done. It also helps when your guessing too (you won't guess someone that I've already done). Thoughts?<strong>

**I'm only asking because there are still so many characters to do, so chapters could reach past 50 :O**

**Whether you celebrate Christmas or not, I hope you have a wonderful break from whatever you are doing and enjoy yourself!**

**All my love,**  
><strong>- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxxx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooooo!**  
><strong>Currently typing this up on Christmas eve. Will probably post it on Christmas eve too. See, an early chapter, just like I promised :D<strong>  
><strong>So, the answer for the last riddle was KLAUS MIKAELSON! Congratulations to<strong> LitLover 101, Guest, KingKongKing4 **(Thanks for the reply to my question!)**, Alexis2106, chhavi, easytoimagine **(Thank you for the compliment! Made my day :D)**, guest123 **(No worries, and thanks! Good thinking :D)**, Doppelganger Princess, shortstuff2127, Potterfan37, sanshalyrica** and** LivLuvHG7273! **Phew, that was a lot of people (not complaining tho) :D xxxx**

**Did you know:**  
><strong>- The last chapter was the LEAST viewed chapter<strong>  
><strong>- The last chapter was the MOST reviewed chapter<strong>  
><strong>- My story is the MOST REVIEWED STORY under the 'Poems' category<strong>

**Thank you so much guys for all the support and nice things you guys do! You make me smile and despite having a crappy past few weeks, I can always rely on this to cheer me up. And it's not possible without you. Other people may have more reviews, favourites and follows, but I am so grateful for my little community of friends.**  
><strong>Thanks, and on with the riddle, character chosen by <strong>Litlover 101**.**

**(Sorry for the long A/N)**

* * *

><p>Trapped,<p>

Is how I spent most of my life,

Experimented on,

Analysed.

I felt like a freak, like a monster.

There was no hope left for me anymore.

I wished the pain would stop,

I wished the torture would end,

I wished I was dead.

But that all changed,

When I saw her.

I'd seen her plenty of times before.

She was the one who'd sit in a corner, writing notes about me,

Always looking down at her notepad and scribbling away,

But this time, she looked up,

And I caught her gaze,

And saw into her eyes,

All that innocence, all that beauty, all that curiosity,

Swirling around in her dark orbs.

She was my angel, my flicker of light down an empty, dark and endless tunnel,

She was hope.

And as things progressed,

She became my saviour,

She wanted to help me,

She wanted to save me,

She wanted to free me.

And as quickly as she came into my life, the quicker she was gone.

I had to do it,

I had to make her forget,

My angel, not long for this world,

Not made for my world,

Not made for me.

I HAD to do it.

And now, I am free,

And looking,

Searching,

Seeking out my angel.

Who knew she'd be in heaven,

The place she descended from.

And I'm glad, because if she could see me now...

But my one regret,

My only regret,

I that I didn't get to say my final two words to her,

Not your typical three words,

But MY final two words,

"Thank you"

* * *

><p><strong>Have at your guesses guys!<strong>

***Also, are the riddles too hard or too easy?**  
><strong>When you know who the character is, you feel like everything is easy, but I don't know how you guys feel about it... Let me know :)<strong>

**I probably won't update till after 2014 (and what a year it's been :D)**  
><strong>So Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Hope you guys have fun whatever it is you're doing. Just make sure you spend it with your loved ones and make sure that you tell them that they are loved every now and then :)<strong>

**All my love,**  
><strong>- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxxx<strong>

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE DONE (excluding this chapters character... obviously):  
><span>- Vicki Donovan**  
><strong>- Mason Lockwood<strong>  
><strong>- Damon Salvatore<strong>  
><strong>- Elijah Mikaelson<strong>  
><strong>- Klaus Mikaelson<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys!**  
><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all kept your new years resolution! I didn't :( Mine was to wake up earlier (before 10:30) and I woke up at 12! :O Epic fail! ;( Also, school's started ;( Now that all the bad stuff is out of the way...<strong>  
><strong>The answer to the last riddle was ENZO 'insert unknown surname here'. Congrats to <strong>hjlbsw77, DreamCrusher** (please don't Crush my Dreams :D)**, IHaveADream5** (awww, thanks :D)**, M, prettylittlewitch** (thanks for the review, follow and fav :D)**, AnkhiSen, Alexis2106, Guest, shortstuff2127** (thanks :D)**, LivLuvHG7273** (that's so kind of you to say xx) and **star. somerville!

**This character was chosen by** hjlbsw77.** Enjoy! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Life used to be so simple.<p>

My biggest fear were boys.

Now I feel lucky to be alive.

Life used to be short,

But now, all I want is for it to end if He's not there with me.

No one can really pinpoint the moment their life changed,

But I can.

And it hurts,

Knowing that the moment I became involved with him,

Is the day I condemned my friends to their fates.

Love sucks.

It really does and I feel like such a hypocrite for saying it.

But it's true.

Yes, love brings joy.

It makes you feel alive,

It makes you feel like nothing else matters.

You're on top of the world.

But when it ends...

Well, that's a whole new story.

There's no parachute when you fall,

And no helmet in the world will stop your fall from hurting.

You become everything you knew you weren't.

You act rashly,

You make bad decisions,

But most of all,

You hurt the people around you,

The same way He hurt you.

But I realised something,

Yeah love sucks,

But love between friends and family doesn't.

Too many people have died in my life,

And they never knew how I felt.

If there's one thing I would change,

Is if I had one more moment with them,

Or at least a warning before they left my life forever.

A chance for me to tell them that they were loved,

That they did their part in this world,

That they belonged.

That's all anyone ever really wants.

And despite love 'sucking',

I will continue to love,

And I will continue to fall,

I just hope someone catches me along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think?<strong>  
><strong>I know the ending was a bit cheesy but I'm a hopeless romantic :D<br>Have at your guesses!  
>I'm so happy right now! ... remembers school and frowns again :(<strong>

**ALSO, chapters will be back to Fridays as school has started. Enjoy the rest of your day (look at time, currently 10:30 at night) or good night :D**

**All my love,**  
><strong>- Emerald : ) xxxxxxx<strong>

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE DONE (excluding this chapters character...obviously):  
><span>- Vicki Donovan**  
><strong>- Mason Lockwood<strong>  
><strong>- Damon Salvatore<strong>  
><strong>- Elijah Mikaelson<strong>  
><strong>- Klaus Mikaelson<strong>  
><strong>- Enzo<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloooooo :D**

_**NOTHING TO DO WITH TVD, but there is a Harry potter poll on my profile if you wanna check it out and vote :D**  
><em>**Gonna keep this authors note short and sweet so I can focus more on the riddle.  
><strong>**The answer to the last riddle was ELENA GILBERT! The last chapter had a range of guesses (which was a first) going from Rebekah to Katherine to Caroline :)  
><strong>**Congratulations to **Alexis2106, LivLuvHG7273, Guest, Fmbuendia** (hey new reader! Thanks for the review and favourite), **tvdfanforevaxx, chhavi** and **M** (thanks, so kind of you to say :D)!  
><strong>

**This character was chosen by** Alexis2106.** Enjoy! :D :D**

* * *

><p>Everyone always forgets about me.<p>

I'm the "second choice".

The second person they take advice from.

The second person they turn to when the first says no.

But one thing that I don't mind being second to...

A second father.

I've never really thought about having children.

A long time ago, I did.

But then things happened... like I said, it was a long time ago.

It's funny, sometimes, how life turns out.

I lost my love...

Twice.

And yet, this is the happiest I've ever been.

I've found myself and I've found others along the way.

People who I share a connection with which is stronger than blood.

People who I'd die for in a second,

As they would do for me.

I've died and come back to life **(A/N: As you do on TVD :D)**

And spent the remainder of my life watching over my loved ones.

And that's when I realised.

Yes, people keep things from me.

They turn to me only when they're desperate or want something.

They look at me as though I'm the 'fun police'.

But something else...

I'm not just the "father" of 2 children.

I'm the father of many.

Despite only having serious conversations with me,

And not joking about like they do with Stefan and Damon.

Which I don't get because they are wayyyy older than me!

They need me.

In this world, which I think they are too young to be involved in,

They need me.

I'm the one who conforts them, like a mother would a child.

I'm the one who helps them face reality and let them know that it's okay to be scared.

It's okay to be selfish.

It's okay to be you.

And I hope, that once mystic falls is safe again,

When it is free from all evil,

That there will be a chance for me to fall in love,

Without anything to ruin it.

That there's a chance for me to get married,

With my best buddy standing beside me.

And that I can have a kid...

...to call my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess away, my little birdies! Guess away!<br>Not my best piece of work, I'll admit. I like to write with sentiment and emotion and I don't think it came through very well in this :(  
>Thank you all for your continued support and know that I am grateful for every single one of you :D<br>This is a new thing that I'd thought of... If you want me to PM you just before I update (so you have a higher chance of reviewing first and guessing first, therefore more likely chance of choosing my next character), when you review you guess, next to it put "Suji :D"  
>'Suji' is the name of my rabbit, pronounced "sue-G".<strong>

**Thanks again!**

**All my love,**  
><strong>- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxx<strong>

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
><span>- Vicki Donovan**  
><strong>- Mason Lockwood<strong>  
><strong>- Damon Salvatore<strong>  
><strong>- Elijah Mikaelson<strong>  
><strong>- Klaus Mikaelson<strong>  
><strong>- Enzo<strong>  
><strong>- Elena Gilbert<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyyy Guyssss,  
>So, the answer to the last riddle was ALARIC SALTZMAN! :D<br>I'm surprised that this chapter got the highest amount of reviews (16!) considering (in my opinion) it was the worst riddle/poem that I'd written.  
>Congratulations to <strong>chhavi, DamonSalvatore1839, LivLuvHG7273, hjlbsw77, yepy28** (hey new reader "waves". Thanks for the lovely comment. I'm glad you're liking it),** DreamCrusher, M, ToBeOrNotToBe, LitLover 101, DelenaLover28** (hey you new reader!),** Fmbuendia, shortstuff2127, star. somerville, KateLowe67, Sam** and **Misha-Criss-Colfer!

**This character was chosen by** chhavi. **Enjoy and leave your guesses at the end :D**

**READ AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END, THANK YOU! Xxxx**

* * *

><p>I don't think people believe me when I say,<p>

But I won't be here forever.

Even though I'm a vampire,

We're not all as expendable as we seem...

So why is it that everybody treats me like shit?!

I've stood by everyone, through thick and thin.

And yet, when a choice is needed to be made,

I'm always on the receiving end.

Why am I treated differently to everyone else?

Maybe it's because they judge me by my kin.

But I'm not like them, at least not all of them.

Not the real me.

I've been used and thrown around (in a literal sense) so many times that I don't even know which way is up anymore.

And it's led me to do something that I've never wanted to do.

Become something I'm not...

I've put up walls around me, so that when bad choices are made,

The consequences don't all come falling on me like debris.

I've also found a new persona to hide behind,

In a way, my armour.

I quite like this new armour,

Others don't.

They call it, " The Cold Hearted Bitch"

And I have to admit,

It isn't me.

Only a few can see past my defences,

and they are my real family.

I just hope that they don't hurt me from the inside out.

Because I'm fairly sure my heart couldn't take anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I've stopped this poem short because I'm depressed. I wrote at least 15 more lines which I WAS so proud of as it really highlighted this character and then... MY LAPTOP CRASHED.<strong>

**ANYWAY, the important author note.  
>I want to have a quote at the beginning of every chapter (as I think it would be quite cool). This quote doesn't have to be a TVD quote. It has to me an emotive and soulful quote. Just PM me the quote and the person who said it and I might use it. Credit will be given to you. :)<strong>

**I hope you guys are having a good day! :D REMEMBER, I post every fridays :D xxxx**

**All my love,**

**- Emerald : ) xxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
><span>- Vicki Donovan**  
><strong>- Mason Lockwood<strong>  
><strong>- Damon Salvatore<strong>  
><strong>- Elijah Mikaelson<strong>  
><strong>- Klaus Mikaelson<strong>  
><strong>- Enzo<strong>  
><strong>- Elena Gilbert<br>****- Alaric Saltzman**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people of fanfiction!**  
><strong>The answer to the last riddle was REBEKAH MIKAELSON! Congratulations to<strong> LitLover 101, Sam, alwaysuniqueanchor, LivLuvHG7273, guesstoyourstory, Alexis2106 **(thanks m'love)**, DamonSalvatore1839, Assbutt-Winchester, guestwithafest **(thanks sweetie)** and M **(yet, you still got it right)**!  
><strong>There was quite a debate between Rebekah and Katherine in the reviews. I guess they are quite similar in character. Misunderstood, although Rebekah is less evil and more "human" than Katherine (in my opinion) :D.<strong>

**SPECIAL RECOGNITION goes to **M** for being my 100th reviewer! Thank you all so much! :D :D :D xxx**

**This next character that I'm about to write should've been chosen by **LitLover 101 **(the first correct reviewer), however for whatever reason, they haven't replied. So I'm going to choose this character. Before, I did say that it'll move to the second correct reviewer, however because the deadline to PM me back with a character is Thursday, if I do PM the second reviewer for their character, they only have one day to reply back, and that's hard to do and also hard for me to plan out my characters riddle. So FROM NOW ON, if the first reviewer doesn't PM me back, I will be choosing the character to write the riddle on (I hope that paragraph made sense) :D**

**I PROMISE AUTHORS NOTES WILL BE SHORT FROM NOW ON!  
>So, without further ado, here's the riddle :D<strong>

* * *

><p>"Love is a circular emotion that surrounds you, like a hug. Or a noose."<br>- Jarod Kintz  
><strong><br>Remember, if you wanna choose the love/emotive quote to go before chapters, PM them to me along with the person who said it. I'll choose the best ones! This one was chosen by** EmeraldSwan92** (me :D)**

* * *

><p>I know everyone wants the best of both worlds,<p>

But me, I'd rather just have one world.

So why did I get put in two?

People would give anything to see their dead ones,

To take away their pain.

So why is it that when this opportunity presents itself,

I want to be as far away from there as possible.

Not that it'd help my case...

Does this make me a bad person?

Does it make me selfish?

In my life,

I have loved,

And I have lost,

But most of all,

Right this very second,

I am alone.

I guess that happens to all of us here in Mystic falls.

And despite being in "Mystic falls",

I really wish I was in Mystic falls,

With all my friends,

Even the people who I don't get along with.

Well, I guess you can't have everything.

I knew from day one,

The very begining that something was wrong.

I warned them but they didn't listen.

And though I don't regret it,

Sometimes I wonder,

'What would the world be like if we never met them?'

But then I think of how closer me a my friends have become,

Like family,

And that thought is forgotten.

But right now,

Being here, isolated,

Away from all civilisation,

... . . . . ... . .. ...

. ... ... ... . . ... . .. .

. . .. . .. ... ... ... .

I really wish that,

we

hadn't

met

them.

* * *

><p><strong>So, who did you guys think it is? Remember to read the list below to see what characters I've already done!<strong>  
><strong>I upload every Fridays, so follow this story :D <strong>  
><strong>Thanks again for 100 reviews! I'm not sure how many chapters I'll do. Probably till we run out of characters or until they bring out new characters (so I've still got a long way to go, and I hope you are there with me every step of the way) :D<strong>

**Much love,**  
><strong>- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxxxxx<strong>

**P.S Don't be alarmed but I've changed the summary of my story :D xx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
><span>- Vicki Donovan**  
><strong>- Mason Lockwood<strong>  
><strong>- Damon Salvatore<strong>  
><strong>- Elijah Mikaelson<strong>  
><strong>- Klaus Mikaelson<strong>  
><strong>- Enzo<strong>  
><strong>- Elena Gilbert<br>****- Alaric Saltzman  
><strong>**- Rebekah Mikaelson**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! How we all doing?**  
><strong>So the answer to the last riddle was our dear little bon bon BONNIE BENNETT! Congratulations to the people who got it right, who are<strong> Mysticroyals, LitLover 101, Sam, chhavi, LivLuvHG7273, M **(Awww, you're so sweet! Thank you!)**, AnneMarie2106, Loveisallineedxx, star. somerville, Guest, Fmbuendia, Summer Huntress, Lucyxoxo, Guest, **and** DamonSalvatore1839!

**This character was chosen by** Mysticroyals!  
><strong>Enjoy and leave guesses x<strong>

* * *

><p>"One's first love is always perfect until one meets one's second love"<br>- Elizabeth Aston

* * *

><p>I don't get girls,<p>

I really don't.

What do they want from us?

They wanted a gentleman, we gave them a gentleman.

So why are they all after Bad Boys?

From Klaus to Damon.

I wouldn't be surprised if one of the girls secretly dated Silas,

Or Mikael *cringe*

And they think we guys have commitment issues.

All I've ever wanted was a girl by my side,

A family,

Kids.

I guess the last one can't happen.

As for a family, I've got one.

And we're all closer than any real family,

Yeah, we have our up's and down's,

But that's what makes our connection strong,

We know each others weaknesses and fears,

And we make sure that they don't go through it alone.

We're all there for one another.

And that's what makes us special...

Now back to girls!

And I'm not usually one who spends every waking moment of their life trying to find a girl, but,

God, I really want one.

Just so that I have someone to wake up to.

Someone to hold and cuddle by the fire,

A shoulder to cry on.

I thought I finally found the one,

But she left me for a Bad Boy.

And I really don't see the appeal.

Yes, read between the lines... I tried the Bad Boy act.

Well, I say act.. I couldn't help it.

And yet, when I was 'that' person,

People called me a jerk.

I guess it's not meant to be.

I've lived too many years alone,

I guess that's what the future holds too.

Maybe I deserve it.

Maybe this is karma.

Maybe I should give up on life now.

It'll probably be easier this way.

I'll get out of people's way.

Maybe there are some nice girls on the other side.

'Makes mental note to ask Bonnie later'

I look around the room... it's empty.

Damn, I guess girls don't like depressive guys either.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this riddle wasn't too confusing. I tried a bit of humour :P<br>So, who do you think that was? Leave your guesses below and find out whether you guessed right by checking in on Friday (because that's when I upload, every Fridays)! **  
><strong>That is all. Until then, goodbye! :D :D :D<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy the rest of your day and make every second count! XXX<strong>

**Love always,**  
><strong>Emerald : ) xxxxxxxx<strong>

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
><span>- Vicki Donovan**  
><strong>- Mason Lockwood<strong>  
><strong>- Damon Salvatore<strong>  
><strong>- Elijah Mikaelson<strong>  
><strong>- Klaus Mikaelson<strong>  
><strong>- Enzo<strong>  
><strong>- Elena Gilbert<br>****- Alaric Saltzman  
><strong>**- Rebekah Mikaelson  
><strong>**- Bonnie Bennett**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody! Hope you're all well :D**  
><strong>So the answer to the last riddle was STEFAN SALVATORE! Congrats to<strong> LivLuvHG7273, Sam, AbandonedAccount00000** (previously known as **DamonSalvatore1839**)**, M, chhavi, Fmbuendia, guesswhoanswer, star. somerville **(thank you! Glad you're enjoying it :D)**, yepy28, Bella Lugosi **and** justmex.  
><strong>There was a lot of conflict in the reviews between Jeremy, Matt and Tyler! :D<strong>

**This character was chosen by** LivLuvHG7273. **Enjoy my friends xxx**

* * *

><p>"Some steps need to be taken alone. It's the only way to really figure out where you need to be"<br>- Mandy Hale

* * *

><p>Vampirism.<p>

It's not a curse.

It's a gift.

I'm probably the last person you'd think would say something like this,

But it's true.

Being a vampire changed me,

And I'm not just talking about the blood lust and speed,

But mentally too.

Before I became a creature of the night,

I was such a cliché.

My life wasn't perfect but I pretended like it was.

Pretending...

Something I did a lot back then.

Pretended to love guys as it'll look good for my image,

In charge of everything and anything to make myself look good.

Basically, anything to make myself look like someone who others would envy.

And though on the outside and to my friends I looked happy,

It wasn't the same feeling on the inside.

Inside, I was dying...

I was unhappy, alone,

Gone.

I didn't know who I was.

Becoming a vampire changed that.

I think I had it in me all along,

But being a vampire helped.

It heightened my emotions and allowed me to stand up for myself from myself.

I became everything people thought I couldn't be.

I was confident, not cocky,

Caring, not arrogant,

But most of all,

I was me.

I had found myself in the most unlikeliest place.

And I wouldn't change it for the world.

So, to that bitch who changed me thinking it would make me miserable,

Thank you darling x

* * *

><p><strong>Who am I?<br>****Leave suggestions below.  
><strong>**Sorry, it's short. There are so many exams to do and as much as I love fanfiction, life comes first! I hope you all have a fantastic week and never stop believing in yourself! You can do whatever you put your mind to! :D**

**Lots and lots of love,**

**- Emerald : ) XXXX**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
><span>- Vicki Donovan**  
><strong>- Mason Lockwood<strong>  
><strong>- Damon Salvatore<strong>  
><strong>- Elijah Mikaelson<strong>  
><strong>- Klaus Mikaelson<strong>  
><strong>- Enzo<strong>  
><strong>- Elena Gilbert<br>****- Alaric Saltzman  
><strong>**- Rebekah Mikaelson  
><strong>**- Bonnie Bennett  
><strong>**- Stefan Salvatore**


End file.
